My Savior
by Glace Aquarii
Summary: Pengkhianatan terjadi di mansionmu, membuat keluargamu terbunuh, dan meninggalkanmu dalam bahaya sampai seorang pria berambut hitam datang dan menyelamatkanmu dari mereka. Untuk membalas orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu, kamu yang adalah seorang bangsawan memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai Maid di Phantomhive Manor. (Sebastian x Reader)


**A/N** : Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, Minna-san. Perkenalkan saya Glace Aquarii dan ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji dan pertama kalinya saya mencoba reader insert. Mohon review agar Glace bisa buat fic yang jauh lebih bagus dari sekarang. Arigatou~

**Warning : **Gaje, typo(s), OOC.

**Disclaimer : Toboso Yana**

* * *

**.**

**My Savior**

**Sebastian x Reader**

**.**

* * *

Sakit. Itulah apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang pada seluruh bagian tubuh terutama pada bagian kepala. Sesaat kamu lupa apa yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu, tapi keadaan di sekitarmu tidak mungkin membiarkanmu melupakannya begitu saja. Keluargamu tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai, pakaian tidur yang mereka kenakan ternoda oleh warna merah, darah mereka.

Kamu tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, pertumpahan darah yang di akibatkan oleh orang-orang yang berada di sekitarmu. Kamu tidak pernah menyangka kalau pelayan-pelayanmu, orang yang selalu melayani keluargamu dengan baik akan menjadi orang yang mengakhiri kehidupan keluargamu dengan sadis.

Kamu bisa mendengar suara percakapan mereka dari balik pintu yang menjadi sandaranmu sekarang. Mereka terdengar sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu, mungkin pembagian harta. Harta keluarga (nama belakang) yang cukup banyak. Kamu membuka lemari kecil yang berada di samping pintu perlahan, mengambil sebuah pedang yang merupakan milik ayahmu.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, kamu bergeser dari pintu dan berlutut tepat di sebelahnya. Kamu menyembunyikan pedang itu di antara tubuhmu dan dinding. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria yang merupakan tukang kebunmu. Dia melihat sekitarnya dan menemukanmu. Tangannya di gerakan untuk menangkapmu namun dia kalah cepat, pedangmu sudah bersarang pada perutnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu, kamu bersyukur menuruti keinginan ayahmu untuk mempelajari bela diri ini.

Pedang itu kamu tarik kencang, membuat darah pria itu mengotori pakaian tidur (warna) kesukaanmu. Kamu merapikan rambut (warna/panjang) mu dari wajahmu dan membetulkan letak pita yang kamu pakai agar tidak mengganggu perjalananmu. Kebencian, kekesalan, penyesalan, kesedihan, semua perasaan itu tergambar dengan jelas pada kedua iris (warna) matamu.

"Aku harus segera keluar dari sini," katamu dengan mata yang mulai memanas, air mata mendesak untuk keluar tapi kamu menolak untuk membiarkan mereka jatuh sekarang. Ini bukan saatnya kamu memperlihatkan kelemahanmu. "Aku harus membalas mereka. Harus!"

Kamu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan genggaman kuat pada pegangan pedang yang berada di tangan kananmu. Kamu berlari dan berlari, menusukan pedang pada orang yang menghalangi jalan. Beberapa orang menghalangi jalanmu dan kamu memutuskan untuk menggunakan jalan lain. Sayangnya, beberapa orang juga ada disana.

"Anda ingin pergi kemana, Lady (nama)?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan nada mengejek. Kamu bertahan di tempatmu saat mereka mulai mempersempit wilayah gerakmu. "Tidak boleh ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga ini. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu keluar dari sini dalam keadaan hidup. Kenapa tidak menyusul keluargamu, (nama)?"

Kamu tetap diam di tempat saat mereka hanya beberapa langkah di depanmu. Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut yang tergambar jelas pada wajahmu dan itu membuat mereka senang. Rambut (warna/panjang) mu di tarik hingga kamu terjatuh dengan sisi yang menghantam lantai. Pedangmu terjatuh saat satu orang dari mereka menarik paksa tanganmu kebelakang dan menahannya, membuat pergelangan dan lengan bagian atasmu sakit. Kamu pun meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengikatnya dan kita bakar bersama dengan rumah ini?" Usulan itu membuatmu mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai pada orang yang berdiri di depanmu.

"Membakar rumahku? Kalian belum puas dengan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Jawaban yang kamu terima bukanlah apa yang kamu harapkan, kepalamu di dorong hingga membentur lantai.

Mereka tertawa dan menyiram tubuhmu dengan sesuatu yang kamu duga minyak. Matamu membesar, mereka tidak bercanda saat mengatakan akan membakarmu. Tidak bisa menahan air matamu lagi, kamu membiarkannya turun begitu saja membasahi wajahmu yang di nodai oleh darah dan minyak. Kamu berusaha melepaskan tanganmu dari pegangan kencang orang yang menahanmu, tapi kekuatannya jauh lebih besar daripadamu.

Kamu bisa melihat sebuah cahaya merah yang terpantul dari lantai kayu yang sekarang di lapisi oleh minyak. Api. Mereka akan membakarmu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja bersama dengan rahasia terbunuhnya keluarga (nama belakang). Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu kencang. _**Tidak, aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi.. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?**_

Kedua matamu tertutup saat orang di depanmu berlutut dan memperlihatkan sumber cahaya itu padamu. Akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk menyerah, menerima nasibmu untuk mati disini bersama dengan keluargamu tanpa melakukan pembalasan apa-apa. Kamu terus menunggu rasa panas yang akan membakar pakaian dan tubuhmu, tapi yang terdengar hanya teriakan histeris dari para pelaku.

"Begitukah cara kalian memperlakukan seorang Lady?" Sebuah suara asing pria memasuki indra pendengaranmu, kamu pun mengangkat wajahmu dan melihat seorang pria yang tidak pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya berada tak jauh dari tempatmu di tahan. Tubuhnya tinggi, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih pucat, dan matanya yang berwarna merah yang terlihat menyala. Pakaiannya serba hitam seperti seorang butler dengan kemeja putih di bawahnya.

Rasa sakitmu terlupakan begitu saja saat pria itu mengalihkan iris merahnya padamu, memperlihatkan senyuman menawannya yang bisa meluluhkan banyak perempuan. Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dia melemparkan sesuatu pada semua orang disekitarmu, membuat mereka kehilangan nyawanya dan terjatuh ke lantai. Kamu duduk dan memegang pergelanganmu yang sakit saat dia berjalan mendekatimu dan mengangkatmu bridal style.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Lady (nama belakang)?" Kamu hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanpa kamu sadari kalian sudah berada jauh dari rumahmu dan kamu bisa melihat sebagian rumahmu di lahap oleh api.

"Kamu sudah menyelesaikannya?" Suara anak laki-laki terdengar dari sisimu. Pria yang mengangkatmu itu membalik tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru tua keabuan dengan sebuah eye patch pada mata kanannya, mata kirinya memperlihatkan iris biru yang benar-benar indah.

Kedua orang asing itu membicarakan sesuatu, tapi kamu tidak mendengarkannya. Pemandangan Mansionmu yang terbakar jauh lebih menarik sekarang. _**Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Orang yang melakukan ini pada keluargaku sudah tiada, surat-surat berharga juga pasti sudah mereka ambil atau terbakar dalam api. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi**_, pikirmu.

Iris (warna) mu tergenang oleh air mata. Kamu mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan pelan setelah itu, membuat kedua orang yang menyelamatkanmu menatapmu. Perlahan pria itu menurunkanmu, membiarkanmu berdiri pada kedua kakimu sendiri. Kamu membersihkan air matamu dengan tanganmu lalu menatap mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih," katamu perlahan dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"Aku melakukan itu bukan untukmu. Karena kamu masih hidup kami menyelamatkanmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk kepentinganku sendiri," jawab anak laki-laki itu lalu berbalik. "Pelayan-pelayanmu itu terlibat dalam hal lain sebelumnya, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan, perintah dari Ratu."

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu dan disinilah kamu sekarang, bekerja sebagai pelayan untuk Ciel Phantomhive. Kamu yang sudah kehilangan segalanya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bekerja untuk anak laki-laki itu. Kamu sama sekali tidak menyukai ide yang Sebastian, butler itu, berikan pada Ciel. Pada awalnya kamu mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri dengan mengurung diri di kamar tanpa makan dan minum, menggunakan pisau atau benda tajam lainnya, melompat dari jendela, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil. Akhirnya kamu diisolasi di dalam kamarmu dan mendapatkan satu kalimat yang mengubah hidupmu dari mulut Ciel.

"Baiklah, anggap saja aku menolongmu dan sekarang kamu berhutang nyawa padaku. Kamu harus membayarnya dengan bekerja disini dan mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk melindungi Mansion ini."

Sejak saat itu, kamu memutuskan untuk melakukan semua yang Ciel perintahkan padamu. Menjadi pelayan dan hampir mengerjakan pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan oleh orang lain sendirian. Kamu merasa bersyukur karena sering memperhatikan koki dan pelayan-pelayanmu dulu sehingga kamu bisa melakukan tugas dengan baik. Kamu juga berteman baik dengan Mey-Rin si pelayan, Baldroy si koki, Finnian si tukang kebun, dan Tanaka. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik -sering kali itu membuatmu bertanya kenapa Ciel mempekerjakan mereka, tapi kamu bisa merasakan usaha yang mereka berikan dan rasa hormat pada Ciel.

Hanya dua orang yang tidak bisa kamu dekati disini: Ciel dan Butler-nya, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel karena dia merupakan kepala dari keluarga Phantomhive yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tunangannya, Elizabeth. Anak laki-laki itu juga memiliki sifat yang sulit di dekati dan sangat dewasa untuk usianya walaupun dia masih memiliki sisi 'anak kecil'nya. Tapi, Sebastian.. Kamu tidak membencinya, hanya saja perasaanmu yang bukan benci ini yang membuatmu tidak bisa mendekatinya. Jantungmu yang selalu berdetak tak terkendali saat dia berada di dekatmu, wajah yang memanas, dan suara yang bergetar.

Semua yang ada padanya terlihat sempurna di matamu, penampilannya, iris merahnya, rambut hitamnya, senyumannya, seringainya, suaranya. Terlebih lagi dia selalu menyelesaikan semua yang ia kerjakan dengan sangat sempurna. Semuanya sangat sempurna sampai terkadang kamu berpikir kalau dia bukan manusia.

Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu kencang, mencoba menghilangkan bayangannya dari kepalamu. Kamu harus segera kembali pada tugasmu untuk membuat teh bagi Bocchan siang ini. Saat kamu tersadar, teko yang kamu gunakan untuk merebus air sudah menghilang dari atas kompor. "Eh?"

"Akhirnya kamu sadar, (nama). Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tadi tapi sepertinya kamu lebih tertarik berada dalam duniamu itu." Suara Sebastian memasuki indra pendengaranmu. Dengan satu gerakan cepat kamu berbalik dan melihatnya sedang meletakan cangkir ke atas nampan. Wajahmu memanas karena gugup dan malu.

Kamu membungkukan tubuhmu menyesal. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Sebastian-san."

Dia memperlihatkan senyumannya padamu dan mengangkat nampan itu dengan satu tangan. "Hanya pastikan kamu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Pekerjaanku sudah banyak karena ketiga pelayan itu dan perintah Bocchan. Kamu mengerti, kan, (nama)?"

Orang pertama dalam hidupmu yang sangat mengintimidasi dengan senyuman manisnya dan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan ancaman. Kamu memegang kepalamu dengan kedua tanganmu, membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat kamu, Mey-Rin, Finny, dan Bard mendapat pukulan dari Sebastian karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil, kejadian yang tidak ingin kamu bicarakan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian-san." Kamu membungkuk dan mengucapkan permintaan maafmu berulang kali pada Sebastian.

"Tidak apa, hanya lakukan tugasmu dengan benar." Lalu Sebastian keluar dari dapur untuk pergi ke ruang kerja Ciel.

Hanya seperti itu percakapan mereka setiap hari, tidak lebih dari sekedar pekerjaan mereka sebagai Butler dan Maid Phantomhive Manor. _**Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihnya**_. Kamu menghela napas lalu melihat sekitarmu, tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa kamu lakukan disini. Kamu pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dapur untuk menyapu.

Kegiatan menyapumu itu kamu mulai dari ruangan utama Manor. Ruangan yang membuatmu teringat akan Mansion yang pernah menjadi rumahmu dulu, hanya saja Phantomhive Manor jauh lebih besar. Lukisan yang ada pada persimpangan tangga juga mengingatkanmu pada foto keluargamu yang terpajang dengan bingkai kayu dengan ukiran bunga mawar. Kamu meletakan kedua tanganmu pada ujung sapu, memperhatikan lukisan dan ruangan itu dengan tatapan yang memperlihatkan rasa sedih dan rindu. Satu tahun berlalu bukan berarti rasa sakit itu akan hilang begitu saja tanpa bekas. Terkadang kamu merasa kamu tidak pantas berada disini, berada di tengah mereka, kamu sering merasa kalau kamu _**sendirian**_ walaupun mereka selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik.

Kamu di kejutkan oleh sebuah tepukan pada bahumu yang membuatmu mengeluarkan suara kaget dan berbalik, menjadikan sapu sebagai pedang untuk melindungimu. "Finny! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

Pemuda pirang dengan beberapa jepitan merah pada poninya hanya tersenyum lebar dan menarik sapu dari tanganmu. "Aku rasa kamu butuh udara segar, (nama)." Dengan cepat dia berlari ke lorong di sebelah kanan dan menghilang di balik pintu dengan cat abu-abu yang menuju keluar, kebun.

Kamu melihat Finny menunggumu tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang, di mulut pintu. Dia melambaikan tangannya yang memegang sapu padamu dan kembali berlari, kamu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berlari mengejarnya dengan sepatu boots heelsmu. Kamu tidak ingin menunda tugasmu dan di marahi oleh si Butler yang tidak memiliki perasaan itu.

"Finny, kembalikan sapuku atau kita akan di hukum." Finny tidak berhenti, dia terus berlari mengelilingi kebun. Kalian berdua terus berlari sampai kakimu pegal dan kamu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan mereka dengan merebahkan tubuhmu di atas rumput hijau, Finny mengambil tempat di sebelahmu. Kamu menatap langit biru dengan sedikit awan di hadapanmu lalu tersenyum, sudah lama sekali kamu tidak merasa senang. Finny membuatmu teringat akan kenangan indah yang pernah kamu lalui bersama keluargamu.

"(Nama), Finny. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Dengan gerakan cepat kamu bangun dan menolehkan kepalamu untuk melihat Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku percaya kalian masih memiliki banyak tugas yang belum kalian selesaikan."

Sejenak kamu bisa melihat sebuah 'emosi' tergambar pada iris merahnya. Emosi yang kamu tidak ketahui dengan pasti. Marah? Kesal? Atau.. Cemburu? Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu cepat lalu berdiri. _**Aku pasti salah. Itu pasti kesal karena kami tidak melakukan tugas kami.**_ Lalu membungkukan tubuhmu. "Aku akan segera kembali bekerja, Sebastian-san." Finny yang sudah berdiri di sebelahmu memberikan sapu yang sudah tergeletak begitu saja dan kamu kembali masuk ke dalam. Tanpa mengetahui percakapan antara Finny dan Sebastian tentangmu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini bersama (nama)?" Tanya Sebastian, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak suka. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sebenarnya dia memiliki sebuah ketertarikan padamu, tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya karena suatu rahasia besar yang tidak bisa ia beritahu padamu.

"Aku hanya mengajak (nama) keluar sebentar karena dia terlihat sedih tadi. Dia pasti mengingat tentang keluarganya lagi, dia selalu melakukan itu setiap dia berada di sana," jawab Finny yang membetulkan letak topi jeraminya. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan pergerakan pelan awan putih di langit. Finny juga memiliki perasaan untukmu, dia menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya. Dia juga menganggap Mey-Rin dan Bard seperti itu.

"Kalau memang dia merasa seperti itu, kamu bisa menggunakan cara lain selain membuatnya menunda pekerjaan, kan?" Tanya Sebastian lagi, membuat Finnian menatapnya.

"Apa yang salah dengan yang kulakukan, Sebastian-san? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya kembali ceria," balas Finny. Mereka berdua berbicara beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Sebastian membuat Finny kembali bekerja dan dia melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Sore itu kamu duduk di tangga untuk menuju halaman belakang sendirian, di tanganmu terdapat seekor anak kucing hitam yang kamu temui beberapa hari lalu di dekat bunga-bunga mawar putih kesukaan Ciel. Setiap sore setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasmu, kamu akan menghabiskan waktu di sini dengan hewan kecil yang sangat dibenci oleh Earl karena alerginya terhadap bulu kucing. Kamu mengelusnya perlahan, membuat kucing itu mengeluarkan suara halus yang menenangkanmu. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, anak kucing itu mengingatkanmu pada Sebastian.

"Mungkin aku harus melepaskanmu, aku tidak ingin Bocchan menemukanmu dan akhirnya menendangmu keluar dari sini," bisikmu pelan. Kucing hitam itu memperhatikanmu dengan iris hijau besarnya, membuatmu tidak bisa menolak keinginan untuk memeluknya. "Ah! Aku tidak ingin kamu pergi."

Suara seseorang yang tertawa kecil terdengar, suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingamu. Kamu menoleh, cukup untuk melihatnya berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelahmu. "Kalau kamu memang tidak ingin seperti itu, kamu hanya perlu menyembunyikannya dari Bocchan."

"Sebastian-san.." Tangan pria berambut hitam itu di gunakan untuk mengelus kepala dan belakang telinga anak kucing hitam itu, sebuah senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya terukir pada wajah dengan sedikit rona merah pada pipinya. Kamu mengangkat kucing itu dan memberikannya pada Sebastian. "Silahkan, sepertinya dia lebih suka padamu, Sebastian-san."

Kucing itu sekarang berada di tangan Sebastian, terlihat senang dengan dengkuran halus yang keluar. Kamu hanya duduk diam memperhatian pria di sebelahmu dan kucing yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Sebastian-san memang benar-benar menyukai kucing ya," katamu pelan. Kamu berulang kali melihat Sebastian bermain dengan kucing saat kamu menjemur tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain dengan kucing. Kamu juga mengingat ekspresi yang sama seperti yang sekarang ia perlihatkan dan betapa irinya kamu dengan makhluk berbulu itu, yang mendapat perhatian dari si pria dingin.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk memberitahuku tentang pengamatanmu?" Tanya Sebastian dengan tawa kecil, membuat wajahmu sedikit memperlihatkan warna merah muda. Mengalihkan wajahmu ke arah lain, kamu merasakan sebuah tangan berada di atas kepalamu dan mengacak rambut (warna) mu perlahan. "Ingin melihat mereka?"

"Melihat mereka?"

Kamu melihat Sebastian berdiri, anak kucing itu masih berada pada lengannya. Kamu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam, berjalan di belakangnya sampai kamu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkanmu masuk dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Kamu hanya memperhatikan gerak geriknya dari belakang sampai beberapa ekor kucing berbagai warna melompat keluar dan berkumpul di sekitar kaki Sebastian.

"Woah! Semua ini peliharaanmu, Sebastian-san?" Tanyamu tidak percaya . Kucing-kucing itu benar-benar terlihat menyukai Sebastian. Kamu duduk di atas lantai agar bisa memperhatikan mereka dari dekat. Sebastian berlutut di sampingmu, beberapa kucing berada di lengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia membawa topik tentang keluargamu, mengingatkanmu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi dan kamu tidak menyukai itu sama sekali. Tapi kemudian dia mengatakan kalau mereka, orang yang ada di Phantomhive Manor, adalah keluargamu. Kamu menatapnya tidak percaya sejenak, memikirkan apa yang membuat Sebastian, Butler yang tidak pernah memikirkan kenyamanan orang lain selain tuan mereka, tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Kamu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Sebastian memeriksa jam yang berada di kantung tailcoat-nya lalu berdiri. "Sebentar lagi Lady Elizabeth akan datang, aku harus melihat beberapa persiapan. Kamu tidak keberatan untuk memasukan mereka kembali ke dalam lemari dan segera kembali ke atas, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Pria beriris merah itu berjalan keluar dari pintu hanya untuk kembali beberapa detik kemudian dengan jari telunjuknya berada di depan bibirnya, memperlihatkan tanda agar kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Dan tentu saja jangan beritahu mereka pada Bocchan, dia tidak akan senang."

Kamu mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Malam itu kamu duduk sendirian di depan pintu utama kediaman Phantomhive karena tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan akan kejadian satu tahun lalu selalu muncul setiap kali kamu menutup matamu. Telingamu seakan bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari keluargamu, hidungmu mencium bau besi yang berasal dari darah, kulitmu seakan bisa merasakan panasnya api yang membakar habis rumahmu. Semuanya terlalu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan untukmu sehingga kamu memutuskan untuk duduk diam di tangga, menikmati angin malam yang bisa membuatmu sakit.

Sebuah suara pelan memasuki indra pendengaranmu, tidak sulit untuk mengetahui dari mana itu berasal karena malam tanpa suara ini. Kamu menoleh ke arah pohon dan disana terlihat sebuah pergerakan. "Penyusup lagi?" Kamu mengambil pedang pemberian Ciel yang kamu letakan di sebelahmu untuk berjaga-jaga.

Penyusup bukan hal yang tidak biasa bagi Phantomhive Manor. Kamu sudah sering menghadapi mereka bersama dengan Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, dan bahkan Tanaka-san. Siapa yang menyangka maid ceroboh itu adalah seorang penembak jitu yang menjadikan sniper menjadi handgun, Finny yang manis dan selalu bersemangat memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa karena kejadian di masa lalunya, dan Bard yang dulunya adalah seorang tentara? Phantomhive memang memiliki banyak misteri. Mungkin kamu di pekerjakan disini karena kemampuanmu menggunakan pedang.

Kamu selalu menghadapinya bersama, tapi tidak kali ini. Mungkin keinginan untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri itu bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi masuk ke dalam Manor dan membangunkan mereka bukan pilihan yang bagus. Mungkin kamu bisa menahan para penyusup sampai mereka tersadar kalau ada penyusup? Kamu merasa Sebastian pasti akan mendengarnya, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Butler ter-perfect yang pernah kamu temui.

"Ada satu maid di depan, dia bukanlah ancaman." Kamu bisa mendengar percakapan mereka saat kamu mendekat, mereka melancarkan peluru-peluru mereka ke arahmu dan dengan mudah kamu menangkisnya dengan pedangmu. Pengalamanlah yang membuatmu bisa seperti itu. Beberapa dari mereka melompat turun dan mengarahkan pistolnya padamu. Kamu menggunakan pedangmu untuk memotong pistol-pistol itu menjadi dua bagian, membuat benda itu tidak bisa di gunakan.

"Aku memang hanya seorang maid, tapi aku bukan maid biasa. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Mansion ini dan Bocchan, bahkan dengan nyawaku," katamu.

Kamu berhutang nyawa pada Ciel dan kamu akan melakukan apa saja untuk membayarnya. Kamu bukan hanya melindungi Ciel karena itu, tapi karena rasa hormat yang sudah tumbuh dalam dirimu untuk sang Bocchan. Dia melalui banyak hal menyakitkan yang anak seusianya tidak ketahui, tapi dia tetap kuat menghadapinya. Sosok yang sangat berbeda denganmu.

Tubuh demi tubuh berjatuhan ke atas rumput karena pedangmu, beberapa dari mereka mulai berlari untuk kabur, tapi kamu tidak bisa membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja. Kamu harus membersihkan Mansion ini dari kotoran-kotoran sampai bersih, seperti motto Mey-Rin. Kamu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan di sekitar Phantomhive Manor untuk menghentikan mereka. Kamu kehilangan jejak para penyusup dan seseorang memukulmu dari belakang, membuatmu terjatuh ke tanah dan dia menahan kedua tanganmu. Sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup atas apa yang kamu lakukan, (nama lengkap). Aku akan membalas apa yang kamu lakukan pada mereka."

Kamu tidak mengenali suara pria itu dan tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. _**Apa yang aku lakukan pada mereka? Memangnya siapa 'mereka'?**_ Wajahmu di benturkan ke tanah, membuat cairan merah keluar dari sisi wajahmu. "Ahh!" Sebuah benda tajam di tusukan pada tubuhmu, membuatmu berteriak kesakitan. Kamu yakin kamu akan kehilangan banyak darah malam ini dan mungkin akan mati. Perlahan kesadaranmu mulai meninggalkanmu, penglihatanmu memudar dan kamu sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit yang bersarang pada perut dan punggungmu. "Se..bas..tian-san.."

Kamu bisa mendengarkan sebuah langkah kaki familiar mendekat sebelum kesadaranmu menghilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Kamu membuka matamu perlahan, menyesuaikan matamu dengan cahaya terang yang cukup menyakitkan saat suara-suara memasuki telingamu.

"(Nama)! Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar!"

Teriakan itu berasal dari para pelayan Phantomhive. Mey-Rin, Bard, dan Finny berdiri di sisi kanan tempat tidurmu dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan rasa lega. Kamu memberikan senyuman lemah pada mereka dan berusaha untuk bangun dari posisi tidurmu, tapi rasa sakit pada perutmu menahanmu.

"(Nama), jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kamu tidak ingin membuka lukamu lagi, kan?" Tanya Finny yang menahan bahumu. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Mey-Rin dan Bard. "Lebih baik kita membiarkannya beristirahat."

Kedua orang itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arahmu sebelum keluar. Kamu mengalihkan perhatianmu ke sebelah kiri tempat tidurmu. Sebastian dan Ciel ada disana. "Bo-Bocchan, ma-maafkan saya." Lagi-lagi kamu mencoba untuk duduk, tapi kali ini tangan Sebastian yang menahan bahumu.

Ciel hanya mengatakan kalau kamu tidak boleh mengulangi tindakan bodohmu itu dan istirahat beberapa hari. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamarnya bersama Sebastian. Kamu mencoba untuk tidur, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya pikiranmu kembali mempermainkanmu dengan bayangan-bayangan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Kamu menutup matamu dengan lengan. "Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku? Apa.. Apa mereka teman dari pelayan-pelayan itu?"

"Mereka ingin membalaskan dendam atas kehilangan satu tahun yang lalu di rumahmu." Kamu membuka matamu dan melihat Sebastian di sisi kirimu lagi. Kamu mengedipkan matamu berkali-kali karena tidak percaya, telingamu tidak mendengar suara pintu atau pun langkah kaki.

"Benarkah?" Kamu mengalihkan matamu pada langit-langit. "Mereka ingin membalas dendam karena itu? Bukannya aku yang seharusnya melakukan itu?" Tanyamu dengan tawa pahit. "Mereka telah mengambil semuanya dariku. Keluargaku, tempat tinggalku, hidupku. Sekarang mereka ingin membalas dendam untuk orang yang melakukan itu padaku?"

Sebastian merapikan rambutmu yang berjatuhan pada wajahmu, dia memperlihatkan senyuman langkanya karena dia tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu. Dia ingin melihatmu tersenyum. "Mereka sudah tidak ada, (nama). Kamu tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahui aku disana tadi? Aku berada cukup jauh dari mansion."

"Karena aku ini _one hell of a butler_. Aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang ia berikan sebelum membunuh para penyusup, menyembunyikan matanya di balik kelopaknya.

Kamu kembali menutup matamu. "Sebastian-san, kamu bukan manusia, kan? Kamu terlalu sempurna. Kamu bisa melakukan segala sesuatu, bisa memperbaiki rumah dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, dan seberapa buruknya luka yang ada padamu selalu sembuh dalam waktu yang cepat. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melakukan itu semua, kan?"

Dia tertawa kecil lalu menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan, "Sebagai pelayan keluarga Phantomhive, kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Sudah berapa kali kamu mendengar jawaban itu darinya. Kamu yakin ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang aneh, sesuatu yang berada di balik kesempurnaannya sebagai manusia biasa yang tidak bisa melakukan keajaiban. Kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, mungkin hanya kamu yang berpikir berlebihan karena apa yang terjadi padamu. Sebastian hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang bekerja sebagai Butler di keluarga Phantomhive dengan kemampuan yang lebih dari Butler biasanya.

"Aku rasa ini sudah saatnya untuk istirahat, (nama). Seperti permintaan Bocchan, kamu akan beristirahat selama beberapa hari dan Mey-Rin akan melakukan tugasmu," kata Sebastian kemudian berdiri.

Kamu duduk di atas kasurmu dengan cepat, membuat lukamu terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Secara reflek kamu langsung melingkarkan tanganmu pada perutmu.

"(Nama), apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Setelah sekian menit penuh dengan rasa sakit dan pengontrolan napas, kamu mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Mey-Rin mengerjakan semuanya sendirian begitu saja. Lukaku tidak terlalu parah dan aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja besok."

Sebastian menghela napas, tidak mempertanyakan kenapa kamu sangat ingin mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dan tidak memberikannya pada Mey-Rin. "Kamu akan membantah perintah Bocchan?"

"Kurasa tidak," jawabmu. Dia membantumu kembali berbaring lalu mengucapkan selamat malam padamu sebelum keluar dan membiarkanmu sendirian. Kamu tertidur setelah itu tanpa bisa menghilangkan Sebastian dan kemampuannya dari kepalamu.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya kamu terbangun karena suara keras yang terdengar tidak asing. Bard pasti melakukan sesuatu di dapur dan itu mengakibatkan suara keras tadi. Kamu melihat jam di atas lacimu dan mengerutkan dahimu. Kamu bangun satu jam lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin kelelahan dan luka menjadi penyebab utamanya, tapi kamu tidak bisa diam begitu saja di dalam ruanganmu dan menunggu luka itu sembuh.

Kamu bangun perlahan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarmu, meletakan tanganmu di atas pegangan pintu dan membukanya hanya untuk mengetahui kalau pintu itu tidak bisa di buka. "Ke-kenapa tidak bisa di buka?" Tanyamu panik dan mulai memukul kepalan tanganmu pada pintu tak bersalah itu. "Buka pintunya!"

Suara sesuatu pecah bisa terdengar di balik kencangnya pukulanmu pada pintu, kamu menduga itu perbuatan Mey-Rin yang lagi-lagi memecahkan piring dan sekarang sedang berada tidak jauh dari pintu kamarmu.

"Mey-Rin!" Teriakmu kencang, menghentikan pukulanmu dan mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dia bertanya apa yang bisa ia bantu dan kamu pun mengatakan apa yang kamu inginkan. "Bisa bukakan pintu kamarku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari si maid hingga kamu meneriakan namanya lagi. "Maaf, (nama). Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu perintah dari Sebastian-san."

Kamu membeku di tempat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kamu dengar. Sebastian mengunci pintu kamarmu dan melarang pelayan lain untuk membukakan pintunya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Butler itu?

Lalu langkah kaki Mey-Rin menjauh dari sana. Kamu berdiri terdiam di balik pintu kamarmu. Sebastian pasti melakukan itu karena dia tahu kamu akan keluar dari kamar dan melakukan pekerjaanmu sebagai maid karena tidak tahan atas suara-suara mengerikan dari pelayan lainnya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutmu dan kamu memutuskan untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurmu.

"Tunggu! Lalu bagaimana caranya aku untuk ke toilet?"

* * *

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah peristiwa pengurunganmu itu dan keadaanmu sudah cukup membaik. Kamu sudah di perbolehkan untuk kembali bekerja dengan catatan tidak memaksakan diri. Hari ini Sebastian dan Ciel pergi ke kota untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan statusnya, kamu tidak begitu mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kamu tidak menanyakannya karena kamu hanyalah seorang pelayan yang bertugas menjaga Mansion apalagi saat Bocchan tidak ada.

Siang itu kamu sedang berada di halaman depan bersama Finny saat sosok anak perempuan berambut pirang menarik tanganmu masuk ke dalam mansion. Gerakan itu terlalu cepat sehingga kepalamu sedikit pusing dan lukamu terasa sedikit sakit.

"(Nama), kamu harus membantuku hari ini."

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tunangan dari Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Midford. Kedatangannya ke mari berarti berita buruk untuk mansion yang baru saja kamu rapikan. Seperti yang sudah kamu duga, dia menghias semua bagian mansion dengan hiasan yang ia anggap manis. Dengan susah payah kamu berhasil kabur dari cengkraman Elizabeth dan masuk ke dalam dapur. Kamu tidak tahu kalau Bard, Mey-Rin, Tanaka, dan Finny sudah di dandani oleh sang nona muda dengan aksesoris yang ia siapkan.

Suara kuda dan kereta terdengar dari kejauhan, kamu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu untuk menyambut kedatangan sang Bocchan. Ciel masuk bersama Sebastian di belakangnya dan berhenti dengan ekspresi kaget, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membiasakan diri dengan apa yang Elizabeth lakukan. Bard mengenakan seragam sailor berwarna merah muda beserta topinya, dia juga mengunakan wig pirang panjang yang sedikit bergelombang. Disebelahnya terlihat Finny dengan seragam sailor yang sama dengan warna krem. Mey-Rin tetap menggunakan pakaian maid-nya, tapi di tangannya terlihat sarung tangan beruang.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" Elizabeth langsung berlari ke arah Ciel, memeluknya, dan berputar beberapa kali sampai anak laki-laki itu pusing. "Aku dan (nama) sudah menghias mansionmu menjadi jauh lebih manis."

Kamu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap lantai berlapis karpet merah di bawahmu.

"Karena kita sudah menghiasnya dengan susah payah, kenapa kita tidak mengadakan pesta dansa?" Tanya Elizabeth yang menepuk kedua tangannya sekali. Senyuman lebar terlihat pada wajahnya lalu dia menarik tanganmu lagi. "Aku sudah memilihkan gaun untukmu, (nama). Ciel juga harus mengganti pakaiannya dengan apa yang sudah aku pilihkan."

Elizabeth membawamu ke kamar tamu dan memberikan sebuah gaun (warna) yang membuat mata (warna)mu lebih indah. Pelayannya juga membantu merapikan rambut (warna/panjang)mu. Setelah itu kalian berdua turun dan di sambut oleh Ciel yang sudah siap dengan pakaian yang di minta Elizabeth. Kamu melihat ke pojok ruangan dan melihat sekelompok pemain musik yang sepertinya sudah di bawa oleh Lady muda itu.

Alunan musik di mainkan, Ciel menghampiri Elizabeth dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Elizabeth dengan senang hati menerimanya dan mereka berdua pun berdansa. Kamu berjalan menuju pinggir ruangan, berdiri di samping keempat pelayan lainnya yang juga memutuskan hanya untuk melihat Bocchan dan tunangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian menghalangi pandanganmu, kamu pun mengangkat wajahmu untuk melihat wajah sang Butler.

"Ada apa, Sebastian-san?" Tanyamu.

"Seorang Lady tidak boleh tertinggal dari sebuah dansa," kata Sebastian dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padamu. "Boleh saya mendapatkan kehormatan ini?"

Kamu menatapnya tidak percaya sebelum meletakan tanganmu di atas tangannya dan mengangguk pelan. Dia membawamu ke lantai dansa dimana Bocchan dan tunangannya berdansa. Kalian memasang posisi berdansa, menunggu beat yang tepat dan mulai berdansa. Kamu benar-benar menikmati dansa kalian.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukaikku, (nama)."

Bisikannya membuatmu kaget dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hmm.. Aku cukup tertarik dengan jiwamu, tapi kita baru saling mengenal selama satu tahun. Berikan aku waktu dan mungkin aku akan membalas perasaanmu."

Kamu tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang jiwa, tapi kamu memutusakan untuk mengabaikannya sekarang.

.

.

_Fin~_


End file.
